The overall research goal of the Environmental Carcinogenesis Program (ECP) is to provide insight into the mechanisms by which environmental agents cause disease. By investigating selected model chemicals of risk to rodents and humans, it may be possible to improve out understanding of the mechanisms of mutagenesis and carcinogenesis in model rodent systems. This could lead to predicting the relative risk to human health for environmental chemical exposure and to be able to identify or predict affects of chemicals that possess similar properties. Thus, the overall goal is to understand and apply knowledge gained in this endeavor to the prevention of human disease. To achieve these goals, it is the Program's mission to develop and validate methods to assess the affects of chemicals on oncogenes, suppressor genes, and other critical molecular determinants in neoplastic processes and to develop and validate methods to rapidly assess the toxicologic and carcinogenic potential of mutagenic and nonmutagenic chemicals. To fulfill this mission, this contract shall provide the opportunity to investigate transgenic models for use in carcinogenic, mutagenic, as well as molelcular studies. In addition, it shall allow for the more efficient evaluation of transgenic strains in order to determine which if any of the strains would be most useful for further indepth studies and to provide an understanding of the mechanisms involved in the neoplastic process.